everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating a Character
Races Everas is home to a large variety of races, some native to its lands and some hailing from other realms. Deciding which race to play will define who you'll be in this adventure. * Elves, Dragonborns, and Merfolk (The Originals) * Humans, Halflings, Gnomes, and Dwarves (The Offspring) * Orcs, Goblins, and Tieflings (The Dread) Classes Each class presents unique challenges and gameplay for you to master. Are you a swashbuckling pirate from Port Coranado? Or a spell slinger who studied at the infamous Wakefield Academy? Or how about a powerful paladin who trained with The Order? The options are limitless. * Barbarians - A fierce warrior with a primitive background who can enter a battle rage. * Bards - An inspiring musician whose power echos the music of creation. * Clerics - A priestly champion who wields divine magic in service of a higher power. * Druids - A priest of the old faith, wielding the powers of nature. * Fighters - A master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armors. * Monks - A master of martial arts, skilled with fighting hands and monk weapons. * Paladins - A holy warrior bound to the sacred oath of The Order. * Rangers - A master of ranged combat, one with nature. * Rogues - A denizen of the dark, skilled with deception and secrecy. * Sorcerers - A spell caster who draws on inherent magic from a gift or bloodline. * Warlocks - A wielder of magic that is derived from a bargain with an extra-planar entity. * Wizards - A scholarly magic-user capable of manipulating the structures of reality. Backgrounds There are tons of backgrounds to choose from, what is your character like? What type of life do they live? * Acolyte * Anthropologist * Archaeologist * Criminal * Entertainer * Far Traveler * Fisher * Folk Hero * Gambler * Guild Artisan * Haunted One * Hermit * Knight of the Order * Marine * Mercenary * Noble * Northuldra * Outlander * Sage * Sailor * Smuggler * Soldier * Urban Bounty Hunter * Urchin * Wayfinder Origins Everas is HUGE! There are five regions, fifteen kingdoms, and a lot of interesting places on where you can be from. Where were you born? Where do you live? Regions, Kingdoms, and Locales * Altus - A land of history and rich with tradition ** Kingdom of Eldora *** Alderthorne *** Arborwylde *** Arcadia *** Blackridge *** Glimmervale *** Hollowroot * Jiansho - From the lush jungles to the southern deserts, this region is the biggest by far. ** Kingdom of Agrabah *** Agrabah *** Qamar *** Zamunda ** Kingdom of Karaak *** Rahk ** Kingdom of Koto *** Anandapur *** Nakoma *** Weishu * Oxley - Grassy highlands, beautiful fjords, and vast forests fill up this land. ** Kingdom of Arendelle *** Arendelle *** Weselton *** Southern Isles ** Kingdom of Dun'Broch *** Baronloch *** Esther Hollow *** Wren's Head ** Kingdom of Corona *** Sunsbellow ** Kingdom of Maldonia *** Monte Luca * Unios - The tropical region of Unios has pristine beaches and thick rainforests. '' ** Kingdom of Ouihi *** Solas Natu *** Te Awa ** Kingdom of Motunui *** Motunui *** Maku Puihi * Valewyn - ''The plains of Everas, known for its fields, coastline, and mountain range. ** Kingdom of Atlantica *** Atlantica ** Kingdom of Auradon *** Haventree *** New Orlais *** Riverside *** Summerelm ** Kingdom of Citrouille *** Conques *** Merveille ** Kingdom of Mirridia *** Baldboulder *** Fliff ** Kingdom of Tidemark *** Gasparilla *** Port Coranado *** Mizner